Duo Genesis Evangelion
by Keitaro Juroroachi
Summary: 3000 years after Third Impact, man has been reborn. But enemys of man are attacking. Using ancient technolgy, the fight for survival has begun! New characters and Evas, plus some old faces! KeitaroXAsuka, AmaneXRei, KaworuXShinji. Please R&R.
1. The Rebegining

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters. Thank you  
  
It was an ordinary sunny day in Tokyo. The birds were singing, the children playing in the park and the people trying to get on with their lives. Amongst the people, a boy with messy brown hair, green eyes and filth on his face, wearing a crumpled red shirt, a pair of jeans with a hole in the right knee, a pair of trainers with the laces missing in one of them and a brown leather jacket, was sitting down just trying to survive. It was hard when everyone who walked past ignored him.  
  
"Juroroachi Keitaro?" came a gruff voice above him.  
  
The boy looked up at the person talking to him. It was one of those government agents dressed in black with the sunglasses.  
  
"Yes?" his voice was relatively deep, even though he was only sixteen.  
  
"I need you to come with me please." replied the agent. Keitaro gave a small laugh. "What for? Am I in trouble?" he said sarcastically. The agent pulled out a badge that said in big blue letters, NERV "I'm from NERV. I need you to come with me." Keitaro got up and started walking away. "Sorry, not interested." The agent grabbed his arm. "Hey! Let go!" He tried struggling, but the agent had a tight grip.  
  
"Joroshi! Let go off him!" came a feminine voice. The agent let go. Keitaro had a look to see who told the goon to let go off him. Surprisingly it was a woman. She looked young and pretty. She had shortish brown hair with eyes to match. She was wearing a military uniform that donned a badge that said NERV. "Sorry about him, he has a short temper." She said, her voice was soft, but had an air of authority. "It's okay. So. you're from NERV." said Keitaro. The woman was surprised to hear that. "How do you know about NERV?" she asked. "Oh, my mother worked there. till the bitter end." his voice turned upset. "Oh. yes. Dr. Juroroachi. She was an incredible scientist." replied the woman. She held her hand out for a handshake. "I'm Hikaru." He quickly snapped back into his senses "Oh, err. nice to meet you. I'm."he was cut off. ".Keitaro?" asked Hikaru. "Err. yeah. How did you." he was cut short again by a rumbling. The telephone wires above him waving about, making a whistling noise. "What was that?" his hand was grabbed by Hikaru and he was dragged to a nearby car. "I'm sorry, but there's no time to explain." hastily said Hikaru, getting into the driver's seat. Keitaro looked out the back window as the car drove away, then he saw it. His jaw dropped as he saw the 'giant' loom out from behind a building. It had black skin, the body and limbs were quite bulky, it had spikes producing from it's back, there were silts in it's top of it's wrists and it's head was long and pointy. "What in the hell is that!?!" shouted Keitaro. "I'm afraid we don't have any time to explain. Wait till we get to NERV." Hikaru said back. They drove into a tunnel leading underground and entered a garage. The car swerved into a parking space with a shriek. Hikaru opened her door and Keitaro followed behind her. She walked him down a corridor and a flight of stairs before finally stopping at a door that said 'Docking Bay'. They entered the room and it was pitch black inside. "Lights please!" shouted Hikaru. The lights came straight away. Keitaro turned around and saw the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. It was a gigantic robot with a red paintjob, it had green tanks on it's arms and legs and on a horn on it's head. Keitaro took a look at the face of this robot. It had teeth and the eyes were narrow and green. An ordinary person would have been terrified of it, but Keitaro found it. soothing. "This is the ultimate weapon, the Close Combat Prototype; The Devil Evangelion." said Hikaru with some pride. Keitaro looked at it for a couple of seconds. "So, lemme guess. You're going ask me to."  
  
"Pilot it?" a voice rang out from the top of the room. Keitaro looked up and saw where the voice came from. It was a man with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing the same uniform as Hikaru, yet he had an even bigger air of authority than Hikaru. "Ah, Commander. Keitaro, this is the Supreme commander of NERV. Commander Ishi." The commander gave a nod and then said. "It's good to see you've found him at last, Lieutenant." Then Keitaro blurted out "Wait, you're asking me to pilot this thing?" he still couldn't get over the shock. The commander looked at him "That's right. You might have seen the creature in the city, correct?" Keitaro nodded and the commander continued "That creature, which we have codenamed the Angel, is an alien being. Unfortunately, we do not know why it is attacking us, but we must defend ourselves. The Evangelion was originally built for the Global War, but this is a bigger threat." He finished and then Keitaro said his bit. "So. why me? Why am I to pilot this 'thing'?"  
  
"Maybe, I, should answer that question." yet another voice rang out, this time from Keitaro's left. It was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white coat like a scientist's. "You see, you are the only one who can pilot the Evangelion, because you have a special brain wave similar to the Evangelion's, meaning you can control it with ease." she straightened her glasses when she finished. "Keitaro, this Head of Research, Dr Toragotchi." said Hikaru sounding a bit reluctant to say her name. "Now hang on. Isn't there anyone else who can do this, besides me?"  
  
"Huh! Typical of a guy! Too afraid to do anything that means lifting a finger!" this got Keitaro's attention and turned swiftly to where the voice came from. "Hey! Now listen." he stopped and his anger faded as he saw a girl with shortish red hair and blue eyes. She looked about his age and was very pretty; she was also wearing a red dress. "What. are you looking at?" *Slap!* "Ow! What was that for!?!" he asked rubbing his face where he had been slapped. "That's the payment for staring." she replied with a smirk. "Really?" asked Keitaro "Then slap me again, I want to stare some more." he finished with a grin. The girl was taken back by the confidence of this boy. "Ahem! I believe we were talking about the fact we need you pilot the Evangelion. not flirting with my daughter!" reminded the commander. "Oh yeah, my answer is, no!" said Keitaro, his mood suddenly changing again. "Fine then. Eve? Suit up and get ready to pilot the Eva." said Ishi, his eyes turned to the girl. "Eve? That's a weird name for someone living in Japan." Thought Keitaro. "Wait? You're sending her in? But I thought I was the only one who could pilot this robot." he asked, confused. "I didn't say you were the only one." The building started to shake unexpectedly. "Dammit! It's found us! The Angel has found us!" shouted Hikaru, clenching her fists. The commander put on a grim face, but still took control of the situation. "Doctor! Lieutenant! Go to the Command room and prepare the Evangelion for launch! Eve, go to the locker room and get ready." Eve started to walk for he door, while Hikaru and the Doctor ran through the other door. Keitaro heard a creek and looked in Eve's direction. The walkway was starting to give away. It fell and so did Eve. She screamed as she fell, but she stopped. She looked up and saw Keitaro holding her wrist. "Hold on." He grunted. He pulled her up and fell on the walkway beside her. "You okay? He asked. "I. think so." she said trying to get up. "Gah! My leg!" she grunted in pain. There was a huge cut on her leg. "Great! Now how am I supposed to pilot the Eva?" she asked herself holding her leg, trying to stop the blood pouring out. "Stay here. I'll pilot it." she looked up in disbelief at Keitaro. "Wha! But you haven't had any training!" she told him hysterically. He held her by the cheeks and kissed her firmly on the lips. "Don't worry. I've got luck on my side." He turned around and looked up at Ishi. "Put me in that thing! I'll pilot it!" he shouted. The commander smiled and said "Your mother would be proud!" Keitaro smiled back. "So, you knew my mother?" "Yes, I did. This Evangelion is her creation." answered the commander.  
  
Keitaro was sitting inside the Evangelion, in a sort of pod they called the Pilot Pod. It had a couple of joysticks either side of him and various screens that showed relative data. He was dressed in a sort of suit much like a driving suit, but had pieces of machinery on it, apparently they called it the Neural Suit. He was waiting for the Devil Eva to be unlocked and launched.  
  
"Is the pilot ready?" asked Dr Toragotchi.  
  
"Yes, ma'am the pilot is ready and his wave patterns are normal." said a com. tech known as Roshi Karga. He was a young man is his early twenties. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a technician uniform with the usual NERV badge. "His? I thought Eve was piloting the Devil Eva." she was confused now.  
  
"I think Eve's been hiding something from us, don't you think?" asked another com. tech known as Ichigo Yama, who had a big grin on her face. She was a young woman also in her early twenties, she had long (oddly enough) purple hair and brown eyes and was wearing the same uniform as Roshi, who couldn't stop laughing because of her joke, also Hikaru was trying to prevent herself from laughing. "Excuse me! Can we hurry up!" a voice came through the comm. link. It was Keitaro. "Oh, I guess he changed his mind." said the doctor surprised. "Okay then. Keitaro? We're ready!" she turned of her comm. link to Keitaro and grabbed a comm. speaker. "Begin the Launch Sequence!" Roshi started typing on his keyboard, so did Ichigo. "Beginning the launch sequence! Removing the primary locks!" shouted Roshi, still typing. "Locks released. Removing the walkway." said Ichigo, also still typing. "Removing the secondary locks! C.L pipes detaching. C.L pressure normal." Roshi said moving to a different computer. "Moving Evangelion to launch pad! The pilot's Sync Level is. 10.5!" said Ichigo with some disbelief. "10.5! How's that possible? Ace fighter pilots only got a 2! Unless. he have found him." Said Dr Toragotchi "But, he's only a boy." thought Hikaru. "Evangelion is ready for launch. The Angel is right above us!" cried Roshi. "Right, flood the Pilot Pod!" commanded the doctor.  
  
Inside the Devil Eva, Keitaro was taking a quick nap, but was waked up by the sound of running water. He opened his eyes and saw red liquid pouring in from the sides. "What the hell! What the fuck's going on!?!" he shouted into the comm. link, as the liquid crawled up his legs. "Don't worry Keitaro." The soothing voice of Hikaru came through on the comm. link. "That's the N.C.F. Neural Connection Fluid. It connects your mind to the Eva. Don't worry, it's being oxygenised, so you can breathe in it." The red liquid submerged him completely, he allowed himself to breathe, and he could breathe perfectly. "Wow. Hey, this stuff kinda' smells like blood."  
  
"Blood?" asked Hikaru. Nobody noticed her say that. "Launch the Eva in 3.2.1. Eva Launch!" she shouted ignoring what she said.  
  
The Eva rocketed up the hatch of the Launch Bay. Keitaro was struggling under the G-Force, but luckily he arrived on the surface before the blood rushed to his head. There he was, in the middle of the city, his opponent just coming into sight and facing him. The Angel looked at this new thing curiously.  
  
"Remove the final locks and activate the Evangelion!" commanded Hikaru. Roshi typed on the keyboard and gasped. "One of the locks is jammed!"  
  
He was right. The bolts on one of the locks wouldn't move. Keitaro was stuck. The Angel reared a claw back, ready to strike the Eva. It lunged its claw.  
  
Hikaru closed her eyes. "I. don't believe it." she heard Dr Toragotchi say. She opened her eyes. She saw the Devil Eva, with its eyes lit up, holding the Angel's claw. "It's. activated on it's own." she said in disbelief.  
  
The Eva connected a kick to the Angel's stomach, sending it sliding back. "Well, now that that's taken care off, someone disconnect me from this platform, please." The bolts on the lock strained, but finally came loose and detached, letting Devil Eva go. "Right! Time to party! Take this!" He lunged the Eva forward with its fists clenched. The Angel got up and a sword like weapon shot out from the slit on one of its wrists. It waited for it's enemy to get closer and when that happened, it shoved the blade through the Eva's head, right between the eyes. Keitaro screamed in pain. The Angel kicked it's opponent into a building. 'Blood' gushed out the wound and the Devil Eva stopped moving. Keitaro cringed in pain with his hands on his head, where the Eva had been struck.  
  
"Damage report!" shouted Hikaru. "The head has been severely damaged! We've got massive blood loss! And the connection between the Eva and the pilot has been damaged!" cried Roshi in hysteria.  
  
Keitaro couldn't move, he was in so much pain.  
  
"Get up!"  
  
The pain went. He looked up, but saw nothing.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
There it was again, it sounded like a woman's voice. He remembered hearing that voice before, but just couldn't remember where he had heard it.  
  
"Defeat your enemy!"  
  
He grabbed the controls and closed his eyes, then opened them again, he was going to fight, even if he died in the process. He felt a sudden pulse of energy and realized what it was. Anger.  
  
"My god. doctor. his Sync Level is at. 20." said Roshi in disbelief. Toragotchi's eyes opened in shock and fear. "Oh my god. Berserker." she said quietly. Hikaru suddenly turned to look at her, she'd never seen her so scared before.  
  
Devil Eva's eyes lit up, but they weren't green, they were red, red as fire. It slowly got up, it's mouth tore open and let out a blood chilling roar, that echoed around the city. The Angel stood back in fear, but then forgot its fear. It charged at the Devil Eva and lunged its sword weapon. The Devil Eva caught it with its hand and twisted the Angel's wrist, a satisfying meaty crunch was heard. It must of broke it. The Eva growled and pulled the arm of the Angel, pulling it into the bent knee of the Eva. The spiked armour on the knee of the Eva pierced the lower torso of the Angel. Then it connected a punch to the Angel, sending it into a building. Its sword hand was missing. The Devil Eva held the tore off hand and threw it to the ground. It charged, roaring loudly and jumped at the Angel, who lifted its remaining hand and a white barrier appeared. The Devil Eva crashed against it.  
  
"It's an A-Field!" cried Dr. Toragotchi. "Devil Eva's E-Field has just activated! The wave pattern is abnormal though!" shouted Roshi, turning around on his chair. "He's going to manipulate his E-Field."  
  
The Devil Eva spanned out its arm, a red sheet of light appeared around it and folded into the shape of a blade. It swiped its new weapon against the angel's A-Field, which split in two and faded. The Eva roared and set on its 'as good as dead' opponent.  
  
Keitaro's eyes slowly opened. "Where. am I?" he asked himself. The room in question was unfamiliar. He stared at the white ceiling, then he heard the door open. Eve, the girl from before, entered the room. She had a bandaged leg from where she had cut it before. "So, how you doing?" she asked. "Okay, I guess. My head won't stop spinning though." He replied with a little weakness in his voice. "Ah, don't worry about that, it'll wear off soon." She said pulling a chair up to the bed Keitaro was lying on. "Hey, wait. I'm in the hospital." his head had stopped spinning at last. "Yeah, you passed out after the battle ended. A little wimpy if you ask me." she said with a smile. Keitaro gave out a small laugh. "Oh, by the way. About that kiss." he said. "Yeah? What about it?" she asked back. "Why didn't slap me afterwards or resist? Did you enjoy it?" he asked with a grin. She blushed and snapped back "No! I.. was just. in so much pain. I didn't have the strength to do anything." she just blushed some more. "Come on. Admit it. You liked it, didn't you?" he asked getting up. She didn't answer. "Huh, knew it." he finished and laid back down. "Anyway, I've being told to tell you that you'll be moving in with me and Hikaru." "Two girl roommates! Cool!" he interrupted. ".and my brother." she finished. "Oh. still, two girl roommates and me, plus someone else." she sighed, then stood up off the chair and walked for the door. "Hey, you will visit me again, won't you?" he asked, sounding concerned. "Depends." she said that, then walked out the door. Keitaro laid back down and thought to himself, did someone up 'there' like him?  
  
So? What do you think of the first Episode? Please read and review, ask questions if you wish. 


	2. The Connection

Keitaro laid down on the hospital bed, wondering when he'll get out off hospital. He was getting lonely and he didn't like being lonely. The door opened. It was Hikaru.  
  
"Hi! How are you doing? Feeling better?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine, I guess." answered Keitaro. He sighed. "When am I allowed out?" he asked getting up. "Oh, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. The doctor says you've made a full recovery and can leave any time to want." Keitaro threw the covers off and got off the bed. "Great! Where's my stuff? Oh wait. Never mind. I've found them." He said approached a chair with his belongings on. He sighted a card with his picture on it and NERV in big blue letters, on top of his stuff. He picked it up and eyed it for a minute. "NERV Identification Card, huh? Interesting." He said putting it down on a nearby table. "Oh, and I have a present for you." said Hikaru pulling out a red box and handing it to him. He opened it and his mouth dropped in amazement. It was a brand new handgun. It was silver and had his name engraved on it. The handle had a nice cushiony grip and folded into the palm of his hand perfectly. The barrel was polished to the point of seeing himself in it. On the other side, it had 'NERV' engraved on it. "I don't know what to say, except, thank you. This is a really nice present." he finished with a smile. "I got that custom made for you. Now remember, you need to take firearms training to use it, okay? I'll take you tomorrow into NERV's private training centre. But, in the mean time, get dressed and I'll take you to your new home."  
  
The drive back to Hikaru's apartment didn't take very long, even though it was on the outskirts of the city. They stopped outside a tall apartment building; you could see people on the balconies. One of the people looked familiar, they had red hair. Keitaro saw them run back into their apartment room.  
  
"I'm sorry that we have to use the stairs, the elevators aren't working." said Hikaru to Keitaro as they climbed the stairs. "Its okay. I'm getting a workout here." he panted. "Yeah, maybe now you should carry me." she said struggling under Keitaro's weight.  
  
Finally, they'd reached the apartment. The door had a sign on it that said, 4-C. "Here we are. Welcome home, Keitaro." said Hikaru taking out a key and unlocking the door. The door opened.  
  
"Hi!" it was Eve. Hikaru looked surprised "Oh, your home already?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, we finished our lessons early and thought we'd come home." came a voice behind Eve. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes walked up to the door. He was a taller than Eve. But he looked the same age as her. He held his hand out for a handshake at Keitaro. "Hi. You must be Keitaro. Nice to meet you, I'm Adam." he said with a smile. Keitaro took his hand and gave a firm handshake. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, Adam." He said sounding uneasy. "Keitaro, for some reason, this is my idiot twin brother." said Eve.  
  
The apartment itself was large and had three bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom with a shower and a 'back' room leading out onto the balcony. The tidiness of the apartment was okay, only a few dirty dishes and clothes on the floor. Keitaro decided to sleep in a bedroom on his own, where he'll the space for practicing a hobby of his, Sword fighting. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to practice on, but he was able to find a stick big enough to practice with, the curtain pole. He'd just finished practicing when a knock came at the door. "Come in!" he called. The opened and Eve walked in. "Hi, just seeing how you were doing." she closed the door behind her as she said this. "Oh, I'm doing fine. Just practicing my sword technique." He said holding up the stick. "With the curtain pole, I see." she stared at the window, then turned back round and faced Keitaro. "Yeah. Besides, I like to sleep with the starlight shining on me." He finished then smiled. Eve raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled. "What? There's nothing wrong with that." He started to laugh himself. Eve stopped laughing. "About the battle you went through. That was impressive. I mean like, you haven't had any training and you beat the Angel easily, plus you destroy an A-Field." she said, trying not to sound too impressed. "So that's what that barrier thing was. Oh, by the way. Can you pilot the Evangelion too?" he asked. She looked a bit unhappy when he asked that. "Yeah, but not as well. In fact I'm kinda' afraid to pilot It." she looked down at the ground when she finished. "Why?" he asked sitting down on the bed. She sat down next to him and replied. "About two years ago, I was the test pilot for the Devil Eva. Everything was going smoothly, and then the test began. I don't remember what happened, but when I woke up in hospital, I was told that the test went wrong and the Eva had destroyed the Test Facility, which was two miles away from the city, thankfully. But, people had died and I felt responsible for it. A survivor of the Russian Attack ten years ago was there and luckily he survived the incident. He told me it was just like the Russian Attack, which made me feel worst." A tear began to shed in her eye. Keitaro decided to put his arms around her and hug her to make her feel better. "There, there. That was in the- huh?" he was cut off by Eve throwing herself on him and crying on his shoulder. He was quite surprised by this, but it made him feel better to know that he was needed. "You stink." she sobbed. This was not the reply Keitaro was hoping for. "Pardon?" he asked, sounding very surprised. She lifted her head and started to laugh. "You smell, reaaallly bad." Keitaro started to laugh also. "Okay. I'll go take a shower then." He got up and walked to the door. "Keitaro?" she asked. "Yes?" he replied, turning around. "There is a Sync Test tomorrow, and I'll be taking it too." She finished, getting off the bed. Keitaro nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be there."  
  
He really needed this shower, because he did stink, he admitted.  
  
He stepped out the shower, grabbed a nearby towel and started to dry himself. "Ah, I needed that." he said, taking a deep breath. A knock came at the door. "Who is it?" he asked. "It's Adam!" came the reply. "I've got some new clothes for you." Keitaro wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. "Thanks. Where are they?" he asked, seeing that Adam didn't have the clothes. "They're in your room." he replied.  
  
They were and all as well. He took a look at the pile of clothes in front of him. There was his favourite colour in there and his favourite lower body clothing, red and jeans. He got dressed into his new clothes (which fit very comfortably) and walked out into the living room. Nobody was around. "Huh? That's strange. Where is everybody?" he asked himself. Then he heard talking coming from the direction of the back room, he decided to investigate. He walked into the back room and saw Hikaru, Eve and Adam on the balcony. He opened the balcony door. "Hey guys. Why you out here?" he asked, wondering what they were looking at. "Oh, hey. We were just looking at the Red Ring of the planet." said Hikaru, pointing up at the ring that encircled the Earth once. He walked up to the edge of the balcony and looked up. "We were just discussing how it got there." said Adam, also looking up. "One of Hikaru's theories is that it's made of dust from Mars." said Eve mockingly. "Hey! It's possible! What do you think it's from? Blood belonging to a giant monster?" asked Hikaru, also mockingly.  
  
The discussion went on till it started to get dark. "Well, I'm turning in for the night. Keitaro? You've got school tomorrow, so wake up early, because you don't want to be late for your first day at high school, do you?" asked Hikaru to Keitaro. "Pardon!?! First day!?! He hasn't gone to school, ever?" asked Eve, very surprised. "That's right. Never gone to school." finished Keitaro with a smile. "Do you mind explaining?" asked Adam, also quite surprised. "Well, you see, I was abandoned on the streets at the age of six and I had to live on the streets, because my mother was dead and my farther was the one who abandoned me." he clenched his fists as he mentioned his farther. "Luckily for me, I group of homeless teens found me and raised me, they taught me everything I know." he finished and turned towards the balcony.  
  
For some reason, Keitaro was having trouble sleeping. Bringing up the subject of his farther abandoning him haunted him. Why did he abandon him? Did he have a good reason? Or was he just a bastard who deserved to die? But it didn't matter now. He had a roof over his head, a nice place to sleep and food, that's all he needed now. He heard the toilet flush outside his room. It might of being Eve; all that water was not good for sleeping. There was a knock at his door. It started to open slowly. He heard ruffle and then a voice. "Keitaro?" it was Eve all right. She sounded very tired. "Yeah?" he asked quietly. "Can I sleep in your room tonight? Adam's keeping me awake with his snoring." she did sound very tired. "Go on! Let her! Don't be a jerk! She needs her sleep!" a voice rang through his head. "Okay. You can sleep in my room tonight." he replied. "Thank you." she said, sliding under the covers with him. He then slept very well with her next to him.  
  
The next day, knocking on the door waked Keitaro up. He got up and saw that Eve was still asleep next to him. He walked up to the door and opened it. "Morning! Hope you're ready for today; it's a busy one. First you've got school, then after that I'll pick you and Eve up for the Sync Test with the Devil Evangelion, and then you've got Evangelion Rifle training and last you've got firearms training with me." said Hikaru, seemingly not bothered that Keitaro looked like the living dead. Then Hikaru saw Eve in Keitaro's bed. "What did you two get up to last night? I thought I heard knocking." she laughed. "No Hikaru, that was the monkey who's behind the controls of your brain, knocking." replied Keitaro. She went a little red and walked off. He laughed and walked back into his room to wake up Eve. He gave her a little shake. "Eve? Time to wake up, you're going to miss school." he said while shaking her. Her eyes slowly opened. "Morning. Sleep well?" he asked with a smile. She got up and rubbed her eyes. "I slept very well, thanks to you." she said, sounding quite tired still. "Glad I could be of help. We better get ready of school. I don't want to miss my first day at school, do I?" he finished with a smile.  
  
After breakfast (they had pancakes, yum!) the three of them decided to walk to school, since it wasn't very far away. Keitaro decided to stop for a second to check he had everything. "Yep, that's everything." he said, zipping up his bag. He stood up and saw two teenagers who looked about his age, across the street. One was a girl, with blue hair and red eyes and was wearing a girl's school uniform. The other was a guy, who had grey looking hair and red eyes also and was wearing a boy's school uniform. He turned to Adam and Eve. "Hey guys! Who are th-" There were gone. "Who, what Keitaro?" asked Adam, looking confused. Keitaro had a look around before replying. "It probably was nothing, I thought I saw, something that's all." Adam looked at him a little worried "Oi! You two! Hurry up! We're going to be late" shouted Eve down the street.  
  
They ran full speed into their classroom, just in time for the bell. "Pheww. We made it. No thanks to you, Mighty Angel Destroyer!" Eve spun round and faced Keitaro. "Well excuse me! It's not my fault I hallucinated!" he snapped back. "Err, guys? Maybe we should sit down?" said Adam, sounding nervy. "Don't you start!" she shouted back at Adam.  
  
"Ahem!" came a voice behind Eve. "Maybe you should sit down." Eve spun round and met the face of the teacher. "Oh. Hi sir! Hope we're not late." she said, sounding embarrassed. "No. You're just in time. Please sit down the both of you." Adam and eve sat down at desks that had a computer fitted into it. "You must be Keitaro." said the teacher turning to Keitaro. "Class! This is Keitaro. Now, this is his first time at a school-" The class burst out laughing. This didn't seem to bother him at all. When the class started to calm down, Keitaro walked out in front of them and said, "So. You think it's funny that I was abandoned on the streets at the age of six, and was homeless for ten years, living of scarps in restaurants and had no family to turn to? Well, I see who the mature ones are around here." He had made a big impact on the class, most of them looked ashamed. He smiled and sat at the nearest desk. "Well, very good way of calming them down, Mr Juroroachi. Now, let's get on with the lesson." said the teacher, who looked impressed.  
  
Half way through the lesson, Keitaro got a Private Message on his computer. It read: "Hi! Are you the pilot of the Evangelion?" he looked at it for a couple of seconds and replied: "Who are you and how do you know about the Evangelion?" The reply was: "There was a news report about it and I have a family member working in NERV. She's Head of Research there. Oh and I sit on the middle column at the back." He turned around and saw whom he was talking to. She was a pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, but she didn't look Japanese. She waved at him. He turned back round and replied: "How are you related to Dr Toragotchi? And are you from Japan?" The reply was: "She's my mom. I'm Amane Toragotchi, and yes, I'm from Japan, but my dad was American, but I don't want to talk about him right now." Dr Toragotchi had a daughter? This was new. He replied again: "Ah, another person who despises their dad." The reply was: "No, I don't hate him, he died when I was little, that's why I don't what to talk about him." He felt a bit stupid now. "Oh, sorry. My mother died when I was little, so I can sympathize with you. But, to answer your before question: I do pilot the Evangelion." The reply was: "Wow! Then that means you're the Forth Pilot! I'm the First! This so cool!" He stared at the screen again to make sure he'd read it right, then replied: "You're an Evangelion pilot too!?!" he was quite shocked. The reply was: "That's right, but my Eva is being transported from America and won't be here for another week, so in the meantime, I'm training. Hey, do you want to have lunch with me? Because then we can talk without using the computers." He replied back: "Okay then, I'll see you at lunch." A few minutes later the bell then went and he logged off the computer.  
  
The lunch hall was busy like if it was rush hour in the city. Eve was waiting for Keitaro to finish getting his food. "Hey Keitaro! Over here!" he cried out to him as he left the line. But he didn't hear her and sat with a blonde girl. "What? He's sitting with the American?" she turned round to look at her best friend. Shizuke Yaminochi.  
  
"Why does that bother you? It's not like you like him or anything like that." she said, looking over at him. "But he certainly is cute." Eve gave her a look and replied "Yeah, but, I'm just wondering why he's sitting with the American. I mean like, does he even know her?" Shizuke straightened herself out and asked "Do you like him?" Eve blushed "What do you mean?" she snapped back. "I mean; do you fancy him? Because maybe you should try and find out." replied Shizuke with a serious look. Eve started thinking. Did she like Keitaro and if she did, why?  
  
Finally school had ended and Hikaru was waiting for Keitaro and Eve. She leaned against her car and watched the students come out off school. There she saw Keitaro with, not Eve, but with another girl. "Hey, who this?" she asked herself. She saw him wave at the girl, who walked off, waving back. He walked up to Hikaru. "Hey, who was that?" asked Hikaru. "Just a friend. Her name is Amane Toragotchi." He replied. "No kidding. The doctor's kid?" she asked looking surprised. "Yeah, she's pretty nice too." He said, smiling. "Well, be careful, you don't want Eve to get too jealous, do you?" she asked, starting to laugh. "What was that Hikaru?" a voice said behind her. She swung round and saw Eve, with Adam next to her. "Oh hey, ready to go?" asked Hikaru.  
  
The car ride was a little silent, which was awkward. The silence was broken by Eve. "Hey, Kei?" Keitaro looked up "Don't call me Kei, only my parents did that. Yes?" Eve turned to face him. "Sorry. I didn't know. How do you know if you like someone?" Keitaro turned to look at her. "I don't know, I just know if I like someone. I'd you ask?" Eve looked forward again. "No reason, just wondering." Keitaro resumed looking forward as well.  
  
"Okay, Keitaro. Are you ready to start the test?" asked Dr Toragotchi, over the comm. Link.  
  
Keitaro sat in the Pilot Pod of the Devil Evangelion, ready for the test. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's begin." he said into the comm. link.  
  
"Right, flood the Pilot Pod and activate synchronization." commanded the doctor.  
  
The test went very well. Nothing went wrong and he had an overall Sync Level of 9, which was very good for an untrained pilot. Now it was Eve's turn. The Eva was prepared and the test began, that's when it happened. The Eva's eyes turned red and it roared. It tore out off its restraints and walked towards the control room window. "Everyone out! Now!" shouted Hikaru. Everyone in the room ran out in blind terror as the enraged Evangelion got closer. Hikaru was the last to exit the room as the Eva destroyed the control room. "Is everyone here?" she asked, looking around. "Wait, where's Keitaro?" She couldn't see him anywhere. Keitaro was fine, but didn't care about his health at the moment. He ran down the corridor and into the 'Docking Bay'. The Eva was pounding against a wall when he ran in. He leaned against the railings of the walkway. "EVE!" he shouted, hoping she could hear. The Eva turned to look at him. He stepped back in fear and started to sweat. The enraged Eva walked towards him and stared for a couple of seconds at him. "Please stop." He said under his breath.  
  
"Okay." It was that voice again, this time in his mind.  
  
The Evangelion came to a full stop. The Pilot Pod had obviously tried to eject, but failed, as it stuck out the Eva's back. "Eve!" he cried out, running down the stairs as the Eva collapsed on the floor with a crash. He climbed up to the Pilot Pod and grabbed the hatch door, he wasn't caring about the fact the Pilot Pod was scorching hot, and his hands were getting serious burns on them. He finally pulled off the hatch door, not caring that his hands were full of pain, bloody and charred. "Eve!" he cried out, seeing her with her head hanging and not moving. Then she began to move. "Oh thank god! You're okay!" He jumped in and gave her a tight hug. "Keitaro? Is that you?" she said quietly, she sounded really weak. "Yes. It's me, I'm here. Don't worry." He began to cry. "Why you crying?" she asked, he sounded a lot better now. "Because, sometimes you got to cry to show your emotions, I'm happy because you're okay and plus, I'm in a lot of pain here." he said, holding up his hands and looking at them. The flesh had been burnt severely, was black in places and was bleeding. "Maybe, we should get you to the infirmary." suggested Eve. "Okay, but, let me ask you something first." he said. "Okay, what is it?" she asked. "Friends?" he asked back. "Yeah, friends." she smiled when she finished and hugged him. 


	3. The Devil Itself

It was an ordinary sunny day in Tokyo, again. The birds were singing, the children playing in the park, and people doing their business. The Hikaru household was peaceful and calm, yeah right! Wait till they wake up.  
  
"KEITARO!!!!!" the loud voice of Eve rang through the apartment, waking everyone up. Except Keitaro, who was still sleeping soundly. "Keitaro! Wake up! Now!" she shouted standing next to her bed, fully clothed. Keitaro's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Mmm. Oh, morning Eve." he said, still sleepy. "Get dressed! Now!" she shouted, leaning over him. "Why?" he asked, confused. "You promised me, you'd take me shopping, remember?" she said, smiling. "I did? I must have been drunk." he said, getting back under the covers. "Hey you! Get up!" she shouted, pulling the covers of him and then pulling back as she saw his 'thermal expansion' "Eww! Not that 'up'!" she shouted, throwing the covers back on him. "What's the matter? Getting excited?"  
  
Warning: Fist to Face connection.  
  
"Now get dressed!" she shouted again at him. Keitaro got off the floor and held the part of his face where it had being punched. "Wow, you have a mean punch." he said standing up. "Thank you. Now hurry up." she finished and walked out the room. He sighed and started getting dressed.  
  
"Hey Keitaro? What do you want for breakfast?" asked Hikaru as Keitaro walked into the kitchen. "Oh no, nothing for him. He's taking me shopping." said Eve, putting down her cup of coffee. He looked up. "Hey! Why do you get something and I don't?" he asked, giving her a look. "Oh, okay. Give the cry baby his bottle." said Eve, throwing Keitaro a look herself. Adam walked into the room as they stopped giving each other dirty looks and Hikaru had passed Keitaro a coffee.  
  
"Morning all." he sounded very drowsy. "Morning baka. Snore well?" asked Eve, looking in his direction. "Not very- Hey! I don't snore! Do I?" he looked confused now. "Well, that's what she said, a few nights ago, or it could've being an excuse to get into bed with me." Keitaro had now joined the conversation. "Wha! Why would I get into bed with you?" shouted Eve, now throwing a sharp look at Keitaro. The argument continued and Hikaru couldn't help but watch. "This is more entertaining than pro-wrestling." she quietly said to herself.  
  
The next day, at school, the argument was still continuing and Keitaro was starting to get bored. "Guys?" the shouting drowned out his voice. "Guys!?!" still drowned out by the shouting. "GUYS!?!" this got their attention. "What!?!" snapped Eve. "We're in class. Maybe we should stop." said Keitaro, looking forward. Eve looked at what he was looking at. The teacher.  
  
"Miss Ishi, Mr Ishi and Mr Juroroachi? Please sit down and can we begin?" said the teacher sounding bored.  
  
Lunchtime was busy as usual. Amane Toragotchi sat at the table with no one with her. "Hey Amane." came a voice. The American girl looked up and saw a handsome Japanese boy, with his tie loosely done up. She recognized him as Keitaro.  
  
"Oh, hi! I heard the accident with the Eva. Is Eve okay?" she asked, returning to her food. "Yeah, she's okay. Better than my hands." he said, holding up his bandaged hands. "Ouch! How did that happen?" she held his hands and looked at them with surprise. "Trying to get Eve out off the Pilot Pod. Last time I try that." he said, putting on a smile. Amane laughed. "Hey Keitaro!" a voice rang from the other side of the lunch hall. He looked round and saw Eve walking up to him. "Oh hey Eve, this is-" "I'm Amane Toragotchi, the First Pilot." Eve looked surprised. "You're the First? Wow! Hey, I'm the Second, my brother is the Third-" Keitaro interrupted "Wait? Adam's an Eva pilot too?" Eve looked at him and replied. "Yeah, didn't you know? So, Amane, where's your Evangelion?" she asked turning back to Amane. "Oh, it's being transported from America, it should arrive tomorrow." replied Amane. "Oh really? Well, mine is being made in Britain and is being flown in. The Demon Evangelion, 2nd Flight Production Model and it has the attributes of the Devil Evangelion. Making it the perfect partner in battle with the Devil Eva." she said, more like gloating.  
  
"Hey, Eve!" Eve's friend called over. She walked over and grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on, I don't want to guard your lunch all the time." she sounded a little angry. She dragged her off, but Keitaro heard her say: "He is soooo cute!" while she was walking away. She must of being talking about him. He gave a laugh and turned back to Amane. "So, what's your Eva called? Wait, don't tell me, the Angel Eva?" he asked, sounding confident. Amane laughed. "That's right. How'd you guess?" Keitaro put on a smile. "Easy. Mine's the Devil, so I naturally assumed it'll be an Angel." Amane put on a smile also and then asked, "Hey, would you like to visit me after school? I'd like some company, because I live alone, you see." Keitaro looked surprised, "You live alone? How old are you?" he asked, looking a little concerned. "I'm the same age as you, sixteen." she finished, and took a bite out of her sandwich. "Oh, okay. I come visit you. How about after school?" he asked, sitting down and nicking a chip off Amane's plate. "Yeah, I'll take you there. How's that sound?" she asked, putting her sandwich down. "Sounds great. I'll see you after school. Till then, bye." And he left.  
  
The bell rang indicating the school day was over. Hikaru leaned against her car and waited for the three pilots to come out of school. Two and Three came out, but no Fourth. "Hey, where's Keitaro?" she asked, looking around. "He's with that American, going round to her place." said Adam. "Wha! He's what!?!" Eve didn't react well; she grabbed Adam by the scruff of his neck and started shaking him. "W-why d-d-do yo-ou caarrree?" he tried his best to get the words out. "Yeah Eve. Why do you care? Do you like him?" asked Hikaru, trying not to laugh. That went away when she saw the look on Eve's face.  
  
Both of Keitaro and Amane walked down the street. The street they were walking down didn't look nice, what got him was the graffiti on the walls, the broken bottles and the distance sounds of sirens. "How the hell can she live here?" he thought. They arrived at an apartment building. The building looked very depressing and had an aurora of sadness and suffering about it. "Wow, this is the most depressing building I've ever seen." he thought. Her apartment room was even more depressing. It was very bland. No wallpaper, no carpet, just the basic furniture like a sofa, a bed, a table with a couple of chairs and a wardrobe. There was a bathroom and a kitchen, with only a fridge and a couple of worktops with a microwave on top of one. It looked like the kind of place only someone who didn't enjoy having fun would live in, and Amane wasn't that type of person. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked, putting her bag on the bed. He switched back to life and replied. "Ermm. No, I'm okay, thank you." He took a look around and put his bag down on the table and sat on one of the chairs. "Well, this is a nice place." he tried his best, but that didn't sound truthful. Amane looked at him and laughed. "I know, my place is boring." she said when she finished laughing. "No, it's not that, I just think it could use a make- over." He was starting to feel embarrassed. She laughed again. "Ya' know? I would, but I don't have the money. But I have pizza." she opened the fridge when finished. Keitaro looked up and a big smile grew on his face.  
  
It was silent without Keitaro at the Hikaru household. Eve sat on the sofa; she was as bored as hell. Adam was reading a book. Eve took a look at the clock. It was eight o'clock, what could he be doing? Adam turned a page. Eve returned to looking at the ceiling. Adam turned another page. And another. And another. And another. Until finally, she snapped, "Will you stop doing that!?!" she got off the sofa as she shouted at Adam, who looked up and wondered what was wrong with his sister. "Doing what? Reading?" he looked confused. "Yes! Will you stop reading that book!?!" she snapped. "What the hell's wrong with you? Is this about Keitaro?" he asked, also getting up. "Don't bring him into this!" she shouted, her face going a little red. "Hey! Sorry! I didn't do anything to deserve this!" he shouted back and walked off to his room. Eve, tired from shouting, fell onto the sofa. "Why do I care? Do I like him?" she asked herself. No, she couldn't. Love is for the weak. She was not weak.  
  
After pizza, a drink or two and a bit of talking, Keitaro was getting ready to leave. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good bye." he said, grabbing his bag and putting on his shoes. He was about to open the door when his wrist was grabbed. He turned round and saw a blonde girl with teary eyes. "Amane? What's wrong? Are you crying?" he put on a concerned face as he asked these questions. "Please don't go." she replied. A tear dropped from her eye. "Why? Is there something wrong?" he sat her down on a chair. "I have nightmares. Scary ones." she answered. "Nightmares? Amane, everyone has nightmares. They're natural." he said, pulling up the other chair to sit next to her. "Please stay. Please." Another tear dropped from her eye. He could see the fear in her eyes. It was scary to see something like this in Amane. "Okay, I'll stay the night." he replied. She flung her arms around him. "Thank you." she sobbed.  
  
The night was pretty quiet. Keitaro slept on the sofa, while Amane slept on her own bed, although she offered Keitaro her bed, he refused saying it was her bed, not his. He got up. 'Nature' was calling. "I knew I shouldn't have had those drinks." he said to himself, walking to the toilet. He was just in the middle of his business when he heard screaming. He was so startled he splashed the toilet seat. He ran out the bathroom to find Amane on the floor, screaming her voice box out! He grabbed her by the arms and tried to hold her down. "Amane! What the-!" he shouted then stopped as he saw a strange white glow emitting from her body. She started shouting, "SHINJI! KAWORU! REI! HELP ME!" Keitaro was having a hard time holding her down now; she was too erratic to hold. He could feel his muscles bulge and the blood rushing through his veins, he was beginning to bleed from his wrists and a red glow appeared. "Amane! Wake up!" he shook her. She woke up and threw herself on Keitaro. The Japanese boy was startled, but put his arms around her to comfort her. She fell into a deep sound sleep again. He sighed and put her back into bed. Amane's eyes opened and she turned, to find a Japanese boy next her. The American girl moved away in surprise, but she gave a sigh of relieve when she saw her clothes, and his, were still on. She gave him a slight shake to wake him up. His eyes slowly opened and smiled. "Morning." he said softly. "Morning." she said back. "Errm. Did we-?" Keitaro got up and replied. "No, nothing like that." Amane got off the bed and moved toward her wardrobe. "Well, I better find my trousers." he said getting off the bed, also. Amane closed her wardrobe and turned around. "I did it last night, didn't I?" she asked. "Keitaro pulled up his trousers and did them up. He turned around with a concerned look on his face. "Yes, you did." he replied. She sat down at the table. "It happens every night." she said quietly. He sat down next to her and held her hand. "Amane, what ever it is, you've got to forget it. Come stay with me." he said. Amane looked up at him, surprised. "Really?" she asked. Keitaro smiled. "Really."  
  
Eve walked into the kitchen expecting to see Keitaro sat at the table, stuffing his face with pancakes like a pig, but no Keitaro. She felt herself snap, "What!?! He's still not back!?!" she shouted. Sometimes people take a cold shower to wake them up, sometimes a cup of coffee, but this was what fully woke up Adam. He held his ears and asked, "Geez, Eve. Can you get any louder?" Eve threw him a sharp look. He went back to eating his breakfast, quietly. The door opened. Eve ran straight to see who it was, Keitaro was back. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and started shaking him hard, while saying, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEING!?! ALL NIGHT YOU WERE GONE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?!" she shouted, shaking him back and forth. She stopped when she saw Amane walk in, then continued shaking him "AND WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!?!" her voice was even louder now. "Keitaro offered for me to stay with you guys, I hope you don't mind." she held up a suitcase. Eve dropped Keitaro to the floor, which at this time was pretty dizzy. "Oh, I see." She grabbed Keitaro again. "WHY IS SHE STAYING WITH US!?! FIRST YOU SLEEP WITH HER AND NOW YOU SAY SHE CAN MOVE IN WITH US!" Amane was taken back by this remark. "Excuse me! I didn't sleep with him! He just stayed the night." Eve swung round to look at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." She let Keitaro go, who fell to the ground, right now he was very dizzy.  
  
"Okay Keitaro. You have five minutes to complete this training course." Explained the blonde haired Head of Research: Dr Toragotchi. "Five minutes? Is that all? Why so long?" asked Keitaro. "God. He's arrogant." said the doctor, under her breath.  
  
"Yes, but he agreed to pilot the Evangelion again." explained Commander Ishi. "Yes, but does he have to be so arrogant?" asked the doctor. "Maybe, he uses it to hide something?"  
  
Keitaro was doing the rifle training he should have been doing three days ago, and he was finding it easy. All he had to do was pretend the targets were his farther. He ravaged another target with the rifle bullets. "Hmm. These targets are too easy." he said, ripping another target to pieces. Another target caught his eye, this one fired back at him. He dodged with a roll and fired when he got back up, destroying the target. "Well, maybe that'll make it a little harder." smirked the doctor. The targets seemed like nothing to Keitaro, he wasn't being arrogant; they really were nothing to him. He ripped apart another target that had no time to react to his swift attacks. He was relentless in his attacks, he didn't care if he got hit, and he just kept on going. This was beginning to scare Dr Toragotchi. "Amazing. Terrifying, but amazing." She said to herself.  
  
The inconvenient thing with being an Eva pilot was that, every time you did a Sync test or some training, you had to take a shower to get the NCF out of your hair every time, and to Keitaro, this was getting annoying. He left the NERV building shower and started to dry himself off. He'd just got his trousers on, when the alert siren sounded. "Ahh, crap!" she muttered to himself as he took his trousers off, again and slip into his Neural Suit.  
  
"The target is moving towards the city at slow pace, but should arrive in thirty minutes. Keitaro you are to take the offensive and Amane, you are to take the defensive. Be careful with the Angel Evangelion, it still has to be tested and we don't know if it's got any bugs that need sorting out." explained Hikaru, to the young Eva pilots. They both nodded and headed for their respective Evangelions. The Angel Evangelion had just arrived this morning. It was certainly a sight. The armour was white and on its right arm it had the word 'Prototype 2' on it. The head had a total of six eyes. Four of them were slits on the right and left side of the head, with a round eye in the middle of them. The last eye was where the left ear would of being. The most noticeable part was the wings. It was certainly magnificent.  
  
The surface was quiet; there was no sign of the Angel yet. Keitaro took cover behind a building, armed with a rifle and a survival knife. Amane had also taken cover behind a building, readied with a battle-axe. The Angel came into sight. This one looked much different from the one last week. This one hovered on the ground from what looked like a skirt, but it didn't have legs or it didn't have arms, but had tentacles instead, it donned a red orb on its torso, its head was small with no facial features, just a white circle and it had wings on it's back. It hovered towards the city. "I don't think this guy knows that we're here." said Amane over her comm. link.  
  
"Amane? Don't attack it yet. We're still trying to determine if it's an Angel or not." said the doctor, looking at the various computer screens. Still no A-Field had folded yet; this was worrying.  
  
"Ma'am? Maybe they should attack it?" asked Roshi, turning on his seat. "No, it's too dangerous." explained the doctor.  
  
"Screw that! I'm attacking this thing now!" shouted Keitaro. He rolled out from behind the building and started firing. The Angel turned to see him, it flashed and the familiar white barrier appeared. "Shit!" he cussed as the bullets hit the barrier and stopped.  
  
"A-Field confirmed! It's an Angel!" shouted Ichigo; she sounded frantic.  
  
The Angel swung one of its tentacles and smashed the rifle into pieces. The Devil Eva stepped back and ran at it. The barrier appeared again. The Devil Eva crashed against it and fell to the ground. Keitaro felt the impact and let out a grunt of pain. He opened his eyes and saw the Angel hovering in front of him. It reared back a tentacle and flung it into the chest of the Eva. Pain was what he felt right now, incredible, unbearable pain. He was hit again. More pain. Where was Amane? He felt himself slipping into unconscious.  
  
"Wake up!" it was that voice again. He woke up and saw the Angel Evangelion, it held the Angel by its tentacles. The Devil Eva slowly got up. The Angel Eva seemed to be having a hard time in restraining the Angel and just gave away. The Angel flung into a building and turned to the Devil Eva. The white circle on its head flashed and the next thing Keitaro knew, he was engulfed in a white fire. The pain was too much to take. The flames stopped and smoke lifted off the charred Eva. Amane saw what happened and gasped as she what saw next was the strangest thing she'd ever seen. Big pieces of the armour on the Devil Eva, were missing. The right arm armour was missing, the armour on the left leg had a huge chunk missing and half the head armour was missing. The eye of the creature blinked, it was a cat- like blue eye, the skin was red and the horn on it head was real. The true face of the Devil Evangelion had being revealed! It threw its head back and gave a terrifying roar. The Angel didn't hesitate in attacking, it threw a tentacle at its enemy. It didn't do much good as the Devil Eva caught it, then grabbed it by the head and held it up in the air. The Angel tried to escape, but the grip was getting tighter. The tentacle was going blue and the head was starting to show signs of bursting. Until, the head exploded. The Angels carcass fell to the ground, 'blood' congealing in a pool around it. The Devils eye narrowed and drove its hand into the torso of the, now dead, Angel. It pulled and pulled, until the red orb burst out in the hands of the Devil Eva. It stood up and held it high above its head. Something started happening to the chest armour on the Devil Eva, it spilt and a black orb pushed its way out. The Devil moved the orb in its hand to this new black orb. There was a flash of light and the red orb disappeared. Amane looked in terror as she this. The back armour was cracking and out of nowhere, two gigantic wings burst from its back. It continued roaring and then, went silent. The wings folded back into the body and, with that, it was over. 


	4. Memories

"Why did you disobey your orders?" Hikaru was not pleased.  
  
"Because, I knew I could win" Keitaro sat on a chair a meter away from Hikaru. The room was dark, with only a ceiling lamp providing light. "What if you died? What if you didn't win? Would we still be here? Would you still be here?" Hikaru sighed. "Because of your actions, the Devil Evangelion has being put out of commission, due to this new part of its body." She approached him. He didn't reply. "And you've being dismissed for the reminder of the month. Understood?" Keitaro just nodded.  
  
Commander Ishi was sat in his office, which was quite big and had a longish desk, a chair for him to sit in and another two chairs on the other side. There was a filing cabinet against one of the walls and a rug on the floor. He was not having a good day. The UN had already given him a call concerning the Devil Eva and its erratic behaviour. He tried his best, but they were now considering 'pulling the plug' on the Eva project and the military will take control of dealing with the Angels. He sighed.  
  
"How did our ancestors control Eva?" he asked himself. Then it struck him, that if they could control the Evangelions, then why are they gone? He pondered this thought for a few minutes. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" The door opened, and Dr. Toragotchi walked in.  
  
"Sir, I've figured out what's wrong with the Evangelions." she proudly said. "Go on." He sounded interested. "Well I was reviewing the ancient blueprints of the first Evangelions. The most intriguing one, Unit One, was described as the 'Berserker' and couldn't be controlled in the most stressful times. But they still controlled it, using this." She showed him the blueprints of 'Unit One'. "They used restraints on the shoulders." The commander put the blueprint down and looked up. "So we should put shoulder plates on our Evas?" he asked. "Yes. And we should install CL purifiers, so it'll last longer." she finished, the commander stood up, walked up to the window and looked out of it. After a few seconds, he turned back round and replied. "The UN is considering 'pulling the plug' on the Eva project, so I quote." He looked grim. "Well, ask them for another chance, after we install these new restraints, we should have no trouble with the Evas." she said, sounding hysteric. "I'll try, doctor. But I'm not making any promises." He sat back down and picked up the phone. He rang and finally got an answer. "Engineering? This is Commander Ishi. The doctor has something to show you concerning the Evas. She'll be right down." He put the phone back down and turned to the doctor. "You'd better get going, they're waiting." The doctor bowed and left. The commander thought to himself, why did she do something that was so old? He was only thirty- three, and he was still acting like he was sixteen. He looked at his glasses on the table, he hated wearing them, but his wife always told him to wear them, because without them he was 'blind as a bat'. His wife, he missed her so much after she was lost in the Russian Attack of 2006. He put his glasses on and started thinking about her. "Kei."  
  
Dr. Toragotchi sat at her desk, the engineers were building the new shoulder restraints and she had nothing to do. She looked at the picture on her desk. She stood there with a man in his middle ages, he had blonde hair just like her, but he had brown eyes instead of blue. A little girl, who looked about five years old, stood in between them. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like she did now. She looked at the man and sighed. "Why did you have to die?" she asked herself. She recalled the horrible event of 2006, the American Attack; the strange thing was that it happened the same time as the Russian Attack. She thought to herself, what was the chance of two nuclear type explosions happening at the same time in two different places of the world? The chances were nearly impossible. But it happened. The Evangelions had being punished for what they had done.  
  
The command centre was quiet, the only sounds heard was Roshi typing and Ichigo eating lunch.  
  
"Hey, Ichigo?"  
  
"Yeah Roshi? What's the matter?"  
  
Roshi stop typing and turned round. "Pass us a beer." Ichigo threw him a beer. He caught it, opened it and started drinking. He sighed "Hmm. Good stuff." He put the beer down on the flat part of the console he was sitting at. He turned round to look at her. "Did you know anyone that was involved in the American or Russian Attack?" he asked, putting his arms around his knees. "Errm, no. Nobody I know. What about you?" she asked back. "Errm, well, me." he said, sounding a bit uneasy. "What!?! Which attack?" she asked, sounding very surprised. "The Russian. I was a technician there, working with Dr Juroroachi." Ichigo interrupted him, "Keitaro's mother? What were you working on?" she asked, her concentration increasing with every passing moment. He looked up. "We were working on the Eva project, but something went wrong. It broke free." He returned to his console. "What broke free Roshi?" asked Ichigo, sounding angry that he stopped in middle of his story. "Look, it's not important, okay?" It wasn't okay with Ichigo, but she voted against arguing.  
  
"Okay, this isn't so bad. A little time off is what I need; I just need to clear my head that's all." Keitaro thought to himself. He lay down on the sofa, with a beer on the coffee table and a magazine in his hand, he wasn't really reading it, just looking blindly at it and turning the pages when it suited him. "This is no fun." He threw the magazine to the floor and sat up. He took a sip of his beer and put it back the table. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Not much was on. Just a soap opera, a cartoon, a documentary about plants and a black and white movie that looked positively boring. He turned off the TV, layback down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. "Soooo booooorrrrreeeedddd!!!!" he complained to himself in his head. "Nobody around, nothing on the TV, nothing to eat and no Eve." Wait!?! Did he just say 'no Eve'? Did he care about her? Sure, sometimes she was rude, load and annoying, but she seemed like a nice person to him. "Get a hold of yourself Keitaro! She doesn't have feelings for you! But I wish she did."  
  
Adam wasn't bored, he was with Amane, doing a little shopping at the food market.  
  
"Hey Adam, grab that for us." Amane asked Adam. He did what he was told.  
  
"Anything else?" he asked putting the item in the basket. "No. That's it. Let's pay for this and go home." The line wasn't long, but it still felt like it was taking forever to move. Adam thought he heard someone talking about Eva. He turned round to see two women talking.  
  
"I heard that the pilot of that red robot is a crazed psychopath!" said one.  
  
"The pilot of that white one isn't very good, is he?" said the other. Adam turned round to see Amane. She had heard what those women had said. He didn't like people saying bad things about his friends. He walked up to the two women. "Excuse me? Are you talking about the Evangelions?" The two women turned to face him. "That's none of your business, young man." said the one on the left. "I think it is my business actually." he snapped back, "Let me tell you something, the two pilots are good friends of mine. You see her over there? That's the pilot of the white one." The women put on looks of surprise. "But, she's so young!" said one. "Yeah, but still, she does this because she's helping people, she doesn't have to do it, ya'know." He turned on his heel and walked back to Amane. "You didn't have to do that, ya'know?" she said, sounding flattered. "I know. But still, no one talks that way about friends." he said. She smiled.  
  
"So, how are things going on between Keitaro and you?" asked Shizuke to Eve.  
  
"What are you on about?" she asked back. "Come off it Eve, I know you like him." Shizuke replied. "No Shizuke, that's you. You're the one who thinks he's cute." Eve said, with a stare. "I know, but I've just got a boyfriend. So, I can't go out with Keitaro. But you can." she said, with a wink. Eve just gave a 'humph!' and replied, "Yeah right! Besides, he doesn't bother with me, because I'm immune to his charm. Anyway, I think he likes Amane." Shizuke gave a laugh. Eve looked curious. "No, that's your brother who likes Amane." she said, when she finished laughing. "Really? How do you know?" she asked, sounding very curious. Her brunette friend smiled. "I heard him talking to his friends about her, and how much he liked her." She continued walking when she finished. Eve didn't know what to say, which was very rare for her.  
  
The bathroom was quiet as Keitaro laid there in the bath. With nothing to do, he decided to take a bath to calm him down of stress. He hoped nobody would walk in on him, because he had bubbles in the bath, and a guy in a bath with bubbles didn't look right, it looked queer. "Okay, this isn't so bad. I like the flowery smell. Which is okay, because there is nobody in the apartment right now." he thought to himself. He heard the door open. "Oh crap!" he whispered to himself, scrambling out of the bath and grabbing a towel as fast as he could. He drained the bath and put the towel around his waist. "Please me a robber." he said, putting his hands together like if he was praying. He walked around the corridor and almost bumped into Eve, who yelped. "Err, you've got no clothes on." she gasped. "Oh, how perspective you are." he sounded sarcastic. "Well, get some clothes on then!" she snapped back. "Why? Why can't I walk around the apartment butt- naked!?!" he asked, sounding cocky. She looked at him severely and replied, "Because I'll kick you right where it hurts and make sure you never have children!" she shouted, leaning towards him, her legs open like if she was standing her ground firmly, and she was. Keitaro looked quite surprised. "This is the girl you think is nice?" he asked himself. "Err, okay, I'll go get dressed." he sounded reluctant. He walked to his and Adam's room, and closed the door. Eve sighed and gave Keitaro some credit for not making a rude joke involving her.  
  
Keitaro opened his draw and pulled out his favourite red shirt and a pair of underwear. He slipped into them and got out the pair of jeans he'd being wearing the day he got involved in the Eva project, luckily they'd being mended and washed. The Eva project. He hardly knew anything about it. Well, tomorrow was a Sync Test; he'd ask then and get some answers. But in the mean time, it was time to eat; he was so hungry!  
  
Curry with rice was what was to eat this time, except the curry looked more like sludge. "Who cooked today?" asked Adam, looking at the sludge-like curry like if it was alive. "I think it was Eve today." replied Amane, taking a spoonful of rice and putting in her bowl, "I'm just eating the rice. I'm not going anywhere near that stuff." she whispered to Adam. Eve walked into the room and sat down, "Well, are we ready to eat?" she asked, scooping a spoon of curry and rice and putting it in her bowl.  
  
"It tastes like feet!" said Adam, after eating a bit of the curry. He looked at his sister, who looked ready to kill. "I like it!" said Keitaro scoffing another spoon full. Adam, Amane, Hikaru, even Eve, looked at him strange as he scoffed this sludge-like food. He put his bowl down the table and wiped the food remnants away from his mouth. "Is there anymore?" he asked, looking cheerful. "Keitaro, that was the last of it. You ate it all!" explained Amane, who looked stupefied. "Here, you can have mine." said Adam, passing his bowl over to Keitaro. "Yeah!" he cheered and scarfed it down. "Is anyone besides me scared?" asked Hikaru.  
  
The green eyed Japanese boy sat on his bed in the dark. His thoughts were on his mother. The Evangelion was her project and he was to use it to kill. Maybe that was the reason the Evas were made, to kill. The Angels were the target, but he couldn't stop thinking that there was another enemy. A viscous enemy that reminded him of Devil Eva; the teeth, the red skin, that black orb, the way it killed the Angel and mental instability it was causing him. He sighed. He slid of his bed and walked into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. The strangest thing about his face was his eyes. Both of them had four pupils. They might be birthmarks, but what was the possibility of both his eyes having the same number of pupils? Very small, that's what. Plus they were in the same positions. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a tube of toothpaste, squirted some on his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. He closed the medicine cabinet and was shocked at what he saw in the mirror, so shocked, he even spat out the used toothpaste onto the mirror. He was looking at himself, except it didn't look like himself. What he was looking at had red skin, no hair, a pair of horns and the same green eyes he had now. He blinked and it was gone, his old self back in the mirror. He took a deep breath to relieve him of the shock he'd just experienced. What was that? Was that him? He decided he was just tired, and it was time for him to sleep, so he cleaned the spat- out toothpaste off the mirror and drank a bit of water from the tap to clear his mouth out. He sighed and walked to his room.  
  
Adam couldn't sleep; so much was going through his mind right now. His new Eva was to ship here next week, was he ready to kill to protect? He had to protect his friends and family. He had to fight the Angels. But did he really have to?  
  
Amane also couldn't sleep. It was that nightmare again. The same one she'd been having since she was a little girl, ever since she'd seen that 'monster' in the mirror.  
  
Keitaro was running, from what he didn't know. He was just running from something. He could hear several footsteps behind him. He turned his head and he was instantly tackled to the ground and pinned down. The next thing he knew he was shouting at the stop of his lungs. "HELP! ASUKA! HELP ME!!" He just screamed, like Amane did when he went over to hers and stayed over. He heard one of the attackers speak, "You know too much Meskar. You need to be gotten rid off."  
  
He woke up and lunged himself forward. He was covered in sweat and he was breathing deeply. He wiped the sweat off his brow and lay back down. He just had the same experience as Amane, except he called out for someone named Asuka, not Shinji, Kaworu or Rei, whoever they were. Why did he just start having this nightmare just after he'd seen that 'thing' in the mirror? He got out of bed and walked to the door. He was about to open it, but then he found himself confronted by Eve. "Did you call for me?" she asked, sounding tired. "What do you mean? It was a nightmare and I called for someone called Asuka." he replied. He wondered why she thought he had called for her. "Really? I heard the name, and I thought you were calling for me." She shrugged when she finished and walked back to her room. Keitaro closed the door and got back into bed. He lay there and thought of ways he could get back to sleep. He finally decided to just close his eyes and just let his body go it's natural course.  
  
School was very uneventful so far. Nothing worth remembering had happened yet. Just a matter of time before anything happened. It started of with Keitaro working at his desk, typing away, when he got a private message from someone. He looked around and saw a brunette haired girl with green eyes, looking in his direction, waving. He read the message; "Are you the pilot of the red robot?" He typed back a message, saying; "Yes, I am." Later on, he was going to regret that.  
  
Break-time is when it happened; people, asking questions about Evangelion, NERV and the Angels, surrounded him. He couldn't take the number of people asking him question he really didn't know, like: "Why are the Angels attacking us?" and "What kinda' weapons does it have?" also " why were you chosen to pilot it? What makes you so special?" Luckily, he was able to escape by sliding through a girl's legs (But not before catching a quick glimpse of her panties.) "Hm. Cotton, good choice." He thought to himself as he ran for his dear life.  
  
"Well, you have nobody to blame but yourself." said Eve, as they walked home. Keitaro had being crowded around a couple of times, chased about three times and asked for autographs and dates more times than he could count. He sighed. "Man, it's tough being a celebrity." he said, sounding like his old arrogant self. Eve swung round to look at him. "Oh get over it! You're not a celebrity!" she assured him, with a serious look on her face. "I know! I could sell t-shirts, with my picture on it. Also maybe ones that have yours, Amane's and Adam's picture on it and it reads underneath: "Friend of Evangelion Pilot." But I think yours won't sell very well." he said, continuing his walking. "Why?" said Eve, through gritted teeth. "Because nobody will want to buy a t-shirt that has a picture on it that looks like something you want to scrape it off your shoe." he said, turning around and smiling.  
  
Warning: Foot to Crotch connection.  
  
Roshi first detected it. "Doctor! There's a strange energy reading on the monitor, it's coming from outside the city." Doctor Toragotchi approached and had a look. "It doesn't match an A-Field. Must be a new creature. Bring up the energy readings from the Russian Attack." A graph bleeped onto the monitor. "Now compare it to the new energy reading." The graphs matched perfectly. "I knew it. It's the same kind of creature from Russia." She turned from the monitor and walked over to Ichigo's monitor. "Get Hikaru on the phone, sound the siren and declare a state of emergency immediately."  
  
Hikaru, however, had no idea any of this was going on. She was sitting at the table, reading the paper. She heard the door open. She walked through to greet the young Eva pilots home. First came Adam and Amane. Then came Eve, who looked very angry, and finally, limping in, his legs touching at the inner thighs, came Keitaro. "What happened to you?" asked Hikaru, looking at him strange. "Eve kicked me." He grunted and sat on the sofa, giving out signs of pain at the same time. Hikaru just shook her and headed to the phone as it began to ring. "Hello? Really? Right now? Okay. I'm bring them both." She put the phone down and turned to Keitaro, "Come on. There's an emergency."  
  
Both Devil and Angel Evangelion were deployed immediately after there were prepared and their respective pilots were ready. "Right so what the hell is this 'new' enemy?" asked Keitaro into his comm. link.  
  
"We have named it the Devil. It's like the Angel, yet, different. Its field name is the D-Field. Be careful out there, we have no idea what we are facing." said the Commander to the two pilots. He then thought to himself, "I hope he doesn't have enough memory to stop him from killing it, considering what he is." He knew that one day, Keitaro would find out what he was and when that happened they'd better be prepared. 


	5. God's Wrath

The Devil loomed into sight. It's lower jaw stuck out over its upper jaw. The skin was red and the eyes were a glowing green. It arms hung loosely like a gorillas. The back was hunched and it was moving at a steady pace, it didn't seem to be in a hurry.  
  
"Okay, anyone got any ideas?" asked Keitaro. His Eva was ready and primed for action. Gripping a sword in its right arm, he was ready, but was Amane? "Amane? Are your ready to fight this thing?" he asked her over his comm. link.  
  
"Yep, I think I am." she replied. Her Eva was in position, a few buildings away from the Devil Eva; it held a rifle in its hands and had a weapon cache near it in case the rifle ran out of ammunition.  
  
"This is NERV command. Lilith calculates a 0.4 percent chance that the Devil Eva's E-Field will penetrate the D-Field of the Devil. But there's a 98.7 percent chance that the Angel Eva will penetrate it." explained Dr. Toragotchi. "Lilith? Who's Lilith?" asked a confused Keitaro.  
  
"Lilith is the super computer of the entire NERV headquarters, 'she' calculates the chances of everything in the battles with the Devils and Angels. Even during your first battle, 'she' calculated a 17.56 percent chance that the Devil Eva would synchronize with you." explained commander Ishi, standing up and walking to besides the doctor. "But you proved 'her' wrong, didn't you?" He smirked. The doctor looked at him as to say, "You're just as worst as him." Keitaro simply smiled. "Okay, just needed to clear that up. So how are we to deal with this thing?" he asked, he observed it closely, "Hang on. Why do I feel like I've seen this thing before?" he asked himself. The Commander and the Doctor both put worried looks on their faces. "It doesn't matter Kei, let's just attack this thing and get it over with." Amane sounded a little impatience. "Okay, attack it and see how it response." said the Doctor, taken back by the sudden aggression in Amane's voice. Angel Eva left its position and fired a volley from the rifle at the Devil, who turned to see this attack in time to bring up a red barrier.  
  
"D-Field has activated!" cried Roshi, swivelling around on his chair to face the commander and doctor. "Amane! Try hand-to-hand combat!" the doctor shouted over her comm. link. "What!? Are you insane!? The Angel Eva isn't built for close-combat!" Hikaru sounded shocked to hear that Toragotchi had told her own daughter to do something so dangerous. The Angel Eva threw its rifle to the floor and ran at the Devil, fists clenched. One punch landed, countered by a punch from the Devil, it was more of a swing really. The Angel's head jerked to one side. Amane felt the blow and held her face where the Devil had hit her. She really didn't care; she attacked again.  
  
Keitaro watched the battle. He wanted to help, but he had to wait until the Devils D-Field was down, then he could do some damage.  
  
The red barrier appeared and shattered.  
  
"D-Field neutralized!" cried Ichigo.  
  
"That's my queue!" shouted Keitaro running full-steam at the Devil. The Devil turned to see it's new opponent. It swung its arm round and whacked the Eva in the face. It twirled in the air and landed on the ground. "What a punch!" Keitaro held his face where he'd being hit, it felt like he'd being hit a ton of bricks! The Eva stood up and everyone noticed what had happened to it. The lower jaw hung loose and the armour plating was smashed and dented in the mouth region. "Ouch, that must hurt!" said Roshi. "It's broken its jaw." said the doctor. "We've got to be more careful. Keitaro, withdraw and obtain a projectile weapon, now!"  
  
There was no point in arguing. He did what he was told, but he had to do it fast, or Amane could die, and he couldn't live with himself if that happened. He came across a weapon cache and inside was a katana. "Damn! Oh well, that'll have to do." He grabbed it and ran back to the battle.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" asked the doctor. "I told him to get a long- range weapon!" She was starting to get angry now. Hikaru backed away. The commander also looked scared and sat back down on his chair. "Keitaro! I told you to get a long-range weapon! Now get one!" she shouted over her comm. link.  
  
"What was that? Chheezzz- I can't- Cheezzz- you. You're-Chheezz-up!" He wasn't really breaking up. He switched his comm. link off, and continued going over to help Amane.  
  
The doctor was furious. The commander was trying not to laugh. She walked over to the control panel of Roshi's and brought up a screen that said:  
  
"EMERGANCY DEACTIVATE."  
  
The Devil Eva ran at the Devil, sword primed and ready to attack. It was just about to attack, when it stopped, right in the middle of jumping, so it fell to the ground, with a pavement smashing crash. "What the fuck is going on!?!" Keitaro tried jerking the controls back and forth, but nothing happened. "Control, Devil Eva has deactivated for an unknown reason." said Amane into her comm. link.  
  
"We know Amane, we're trying to fix it as soon as we can." The doctor was sounding a little calm for such a crisis. Hikaru and the commander were too shocked to say anything. Then the commander stepped forward. "Doctor! Reactivate the Devil Eva now!" He sounded furious. The doctor turned around and looked at the enraged commander. She smiled. "I can't." She pointed to the screen showing the battle. The Devil Eva lay there; next to it, was a metallic object. "That's its battery." She smiled again.  
  
Amane couldn't worry about Keitaro at the moment; she was busy avoiding attacks from the Devil. This thing seemed to swing its arms and they seemed to stretch a little in doing so. She activated her Eva's thrusters and took off. She rose at least a few miles off the ground, this way she'd be able to manoeuvre a lot better. Her Eva was a unique model, the flight production model. The thrusters were designed to move freely, so she could go up, down, left, right, and any direction she wanted. Which came in very useful against fast moving enemies. The Devil attacked again. It missed. It attacked again. It missed again. It seemed to be getting bored now. "Strange, it's getting bored like a human does." Amane said to herself. It was too; it turned around and saw the Devil Eva, still not moving. Amane knew what the Devil was thinking. "That Bastard! He's going to attack Keitaro while he's down!" The Devil loomed over the fallen Eva, and lifted it up by the neck. The Devil opened its mouth and light started emitting from its mouth. It shot a thin beam into the middle of the Devil Eva's chest, where the heart should be. Keitaro was screaming loudly. He was being boiled alive by the super heated N.C.F. He fell unconscious and his head hung low. He was very slowly dying and it was painful.  
  
Amane looked at the sight, she knew Keitaro was dying. She had tears brewing in her eyes. "KEITARO!!!" she screamed and screamed.  
  
The people in NERV Command looked with horror as Keitaro was having his live slowly taken away from him. Hikaru was starting to cry, she didn't want to, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Amane was having tears streaming from her eyes. She felt her own mind slipping, her mind raging and wanting to kill. She was angry.  
  
"What's going on?" cried the doctor. "We don't know! The Sync level is rising, beyond her own record!" answered Ichigo. The blonde doctor didn't believe this. The Angel Evangelion bezerking? This wasn't possible; it was docile. It wasn't now.  
  
The mouth plating was cracking in places; a slight moan could be heard. The plating gave away and mouth opened wide. The Angel Eva lifted its head back and, didn't roar, it howled. The howling echoed through out the city, and it charged at the Devil, still holding the limp and lifeless Devil Eva, with the doomed pilot still in it. The Devil threw the Eva to the ground and engaged the Angel. It swung its arms round and smashed the Angel in face, at least, it looked like it did. The Angel Eva's E-Field shone brightly as the Devils fist stood there in mid air. The Angel Eva grabbed the wrist of the Devil and twisted it; a meaty crunch was heard. Then it connected two kicks to the stomach and a couple of punches to the face. The Devil opened its mouth to launch an attack. The Angel seemed to be running on pure instinct, it grabbed the Devil's mouth and kept it closed. A light shot out through the gaps, now it was having its mouth fried by its own attack. The Angel let go and kicked it hard in the face, sending it swirling into a building. The wings opened and the Eva started to hover in the air, by the use of its thrusters. Its eyes glowed and the clouds above started swirling and going black, thunder could be heard. A strike of lightning was seen.  
  
"How can that be? The Angel can't control the weather. It isn't meant to do that!" ecstatically cried Toragotchi.  
  
The lightning was getting more frequent and viscous. The Angel's eyes flashed and a huge bolt of lightning struck the Devil. It was screaming out in pain as the lightning started to take its toll. The skin started to burn and flames were forming on it. Then, it exploded. The Angel Eva floated down back to the ground and fell to the ground with a crash. It deactivated and the clouds returned too normal.  
  
Amane woke up with a start. She was in a hospital room, dressed in a hospital gown and laid in bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, she felt like she'd being asleep for a few days. She rubbed her eyes again and laid back down. The battle. She leapt out of bed and opened the blinds. There were the remains of the Devil that attacked. There was the building it crashed into. There was the huge battery generator for the Devil Eva. There was the katana Keitaro had picked up- Keitaro! Was he okay? Was he still alive? She had to find out, and now. The door opened and Hikaru walked in. "Ah. You're out of bed, you should be getting some rest." She walked up to her and guided her back to her bed. Amane couldn't wait, "What about Keitaro? Is he okay?" Tears were welling up in her eyes as she asked these questions. Hikaru put on a grim face and replied, "He's in a very unstable condition right now, and he may not wake up." She turned her head away and closed her eyes.  
  
Amane and Eve were standing outside the door of Keitaro's room; he was covered in burns and was hooked up to a life support machine. In the state he was in, it looked like a mercy killing would be a saint's work. Amane couldn't bear to see him like this; she turned away from the leaned against the wall. She took a look at Eve, who also looked like she couldn't bear it either, but still she stood there. Whatever she was hiding, she was hiding it well and it seemed like she wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"Amane? Do you like Keitaro?" she asked, she sounded pretty upset. Amane turned to look at her and replied, "Yeah, he's a great guy." "No, I mean like-like." Eve turned to face her. Amane then understood what she meant. "Oh! No! We're only friends." She started to blush and felt a little stupid. "Why do you ask?" She sounded very curious. "Well, I think I like him." Amane raised an eyebrow. "Really? Does he know?" she asked. "Errm, no. He doesn't. But I want to tell him, bad." Amane walked up to her and smiled. "Just tell him." Eve looked back at Amane. "Yeah, maybe I should. Who knows? Maybe he feels the same way. Yeah, I'll ask him when he wakes up." She smiled and looked at Keitaro, still out-cold and still on life support. But she knew he was going to wake up.  
  
The carrier ship lifted its cargo out off the ship. The new production Close-Combat model, The Human Evangelion. The first production model ever made. This was to be the template for other Evangelions to come. Covered in a blue metallic paintjob, with various parts of the arms and legs in white. Two wide silts shining in blue were its eyes, and had a radio aerial on the side of its head. The shoulder plates had built-in missile launchers in them; two tanks on the back of them that read 'Oxygen' and a light for exploring dark areas on one of them. It was the same height as the other two prototype models, but was built more like a human; it stood up straight, unlike the Devil Eva, which hunched over slightly and didn't have wings like the Angel Eva. Adam looked at his new toy, with slight contempt. He didn't like to fight; in fact he despised to fight. But with Keitaro in the hospital and the Devil Eva badly damaged and also the fact that nobody else could pilot it, he had no choice. He gave a deep sigh. He sat down as the Eva was loaded onto a truck, and was driven away, to NERV Headquarters most likely. Actually, it was a relief to see it go. Adam stood up and watched it disappear from the harbour. An odd forty or so NERV officers scurried around, picking up supplies, loading ammunition onto crates and transporting metal containers onto trucks. He eventually became bored of this and walked to his bike. The Human Eva was to be put through testing stages, however it was receive an unexpected test.  
  
It all started off with a few little shakes, then tremors, then it turned into a full-blown earthquake.  
  
"You mean, this earthquake is most likely Angel or Devil activity?" asked Commander Ishi, as he sat at his desk, holding the phone to Dr Toragotchi.  
  
"That's right sir. We received some sort of field reading, but there was too much interference to actually confirm what it was. Plus the earthquake has opened up an abyss of some sort." Dr. Toragotchi said as she stood at the operation site investigating the newly opened abyss.  
  
"Hmm. Send in the new Human Eva to investigate. Fit it out with a night vision camera and lower it in with a flex cable. I want Lt. Hikaru to monitor the operation and I want to find out where these earthquakes are coming from." He put the phone down and turned on his chair to look out the window. He regretted sending his own son in to a dangerous situation, but this was his last chance to redeem NERV.  
  
Adam was sat on the shoulder of his respective Evangelion, dressed in his own Neural Suit, which was blue like he asked for. He watched as preparation staff hurried to send the Human Eva into the abyss. The crane was ready and he was ready, but the Eva needed some prep time to get used to it's pilot, there was a chance that his Eva would reject him, even though all tests with it's battle system all came up positive. It was time to get moving. He entered the Pilot Pod of the Human Eva and sat at the controls. He breathed deeply as the red N.C.F filled the pod. It took some getting used to, but he was now comfortable in the N.C.F.  
  
"Okay Adam, this is the operation plan." Hikaru was very excited about this operation. This was her first operation that didn't have the commander or the doctor looking over her shoulder, so she was very excited about it all. "Right, first we're going to lower you in by the means of a flex cable. When you reach the bottom, activate the night vision camera and your searchlight. After that, we're going to lower a weapon cache down, in it will be a rifle, four magazines and a new weapon called the Anti-Field bomb. Don't worry about details about that now. Also there will be a couple of Eva-scale handguns in it. Right now, time to begin the operation."  
  
The crane hooked on to the back of the Human Eva and lifted it into the air. It swayed a bit as he was lifted over the hole. It started lowering down into the hole and swayed a bit more, scraping the side of the hole.  
  
"Watch it will ya?" asked Adam over the comm. link.  
  
It finally reached the bottom after ten minutes. The hole was deep and very dark. Adam decided it was about time he activated his camera and his searchlight. "That's better." he said to himself as the light lit up the cavern. The cache lowered down next to him. He walked over to it and opened it. He pulled out the rifle and a couple of magazines. He started walking into the tunnels with the rifle loaded and ready. He walked for about half an hour, and then he started hearing noises. Noises that sounded like crawling, really fast crawling, like it was done with a multitude of legs. It came from behind the Eva. Adam swung round and aimed his rifle at nothing; it was gone. He sighed in relief, but still couldn't think calm until be found out what that noise was.  
  
"Hmm. This is strange." Adam said to himself. He was in some sort of cavern room. The rocks around him were oddly shaped, a bit like buildings, wreaked ones, but still buildings. He continued walking, when he stepped on something that sounded like metal been crushed. He got closer to it for a closer look. A car? Yes, it was a car. But why was it here in an underground cavern? He took a closer look at the rocks. They were buildings! Where was he? His train of thought was interrupted as he was thrown across the ground by something hitting him from behind. He pushed himself up and looked behind. "What the-!?!" It was a giant creature that looked like an Oo-mukade. Except the skin was red and a red orb sat upon its head. It gnashed its mandibles together at lunched itself and the Eva. Adam reacted by jumping out off the way and rolling into a building. The creature smashed its face on the ground and reared itself back in pain. Adam saw the opportunity and opened fire, however the bullets were rebounded by a red barrier.  
  
"Did you see that?" Hikaru was looking with amazement at the battle that was being shown by the night vision camera.  
  
"So, that's the 3rd Devil?" came a voice behind her. The lieutenant swung round to see the blonde haired doctor, Toragotchi. "What are you doing here? And did you say the 3rd?" The doctor just walked up to the control board and turned to the brunette lieutenant. "I'm just here to see how things are going, that's all. You're still in charge around here." She turned back to the screen showing the battle. Adam had emptied his first magazine, and was loading another, as the Devil got closer.  
  
Adam knew this was a Devil and he needed a way of neutralizing its D-Field. The Anti-Field bomb! He headed back down the tunnel and came to where the weapon cache was located. He opened it and pulled out the bomb, it looked like a canister with a push handle on the top of it. The bomb had a ten second timer on it, but the Devil was quite fast and would probably escape the blast radius before it blew. He had an idea. He ran back to find the Devil, but it found him instead. It crashed right through the wall and tried to grab him with its pair of mandibles. The Eva grabbed the mandibles with its hand and dropped the bomb in doing so. It stood up with the handle facing up. This gave Adam an idea. He was slowly losing his grip of the situation so he placed one of the Eva's feet on the handle and pushed it down. The timer started from:  
  
Ten. He was losing his grip.  
  
Nine, Eight, Seven. The mandibles slipped.  
  
Six, Five, Four. He picked up the bomb and grabbed hold of the Devil.  
  
Three, Two, One. He stuffed into the Devils mouth.  
  
The bomb went off, releasing a blue barrier wave everywhere. The Devil cringed and screeched loudly in pain. Then all of a sudden it exploded into a red liquid, which was water-like in appearance. Adam gave a deep sigh of relief and sat back in the chair.  
  
"Hikaru? Pull me out of here please?" 


End file.
